Archduke Gorgon
Archduke Gorgon was a villain who was seen primarily in the fictional giant robot anime Great Mazinger, but appeared several times in its prequel series, Mazinger Z, as well. He resembles a centaur somewhat, as from the waist up he is a green-skinned man, but below the waist has the body of a saber-toothed tiger. However, his human half is attached to the rear part of the tiger, so it still has its head. History Gorgon was sent by the Mikene Empire to overlook the development of events between Dr. Hell and Mazinger Z, so that everything went according to the plans of the Emperor of Darkness. Hence, he plays an ambivalent role, both of alliance and treason with Hell. He provides him with powerful Warrior Beasts, but his true goal is to use Hell's forces to eliminate Mazinger and then take over with Mikene's own. Allegedly, they forge a deal in the Island of Bardos to collaborate in Mazinger's destruction, but at the end of the series, when the time comes Gorgon leaves Hell to his own fate alone. During this period, he interacts with Hell's henchmen, Baron Ashura and Count Blocken, who are intimidated by him and usually adopt a submissive attitude, except for Ashura's last attempt to regain his honor when he confronts Gorgon asking him to grant him a monster to fight, and eventually dies trying. Ashura dies in the arms of Gorgon, who finally acknowledges his bravery. In the anime version,after Hell's death, Gorgon sends Gratonios and Pilanias to finish Mazinger off. Great Mazinger's intervention in the last minute is the link to the continuation of the saga, were Gorgon can be seen as a less powerful figure compared to his superiors, the Great General of Darkness and Minister Argos. Due to internal struggles for power that involve the Seven Generals, the Great General and Minister Argos, Gorgon is somewhat betrayed and during the construction of a new Mikene base, he is intercepted by Great Mazinger's attack and dies soon after. He can be seen in his last moments with his tiger body destroyed, carrying his feline head under his arm. He would be replaced by Marquis Yanus. In the Mazinkaiser vs the Great General of Darkness OVA, he reprises his role being his sole mission to slaughter Kouji Kabuto. Kouji finally kills him when he shoots his gun, hitting both his tiger and human brains with only one shot. Other versions Gorgon was seen in the American export of Mazinger Z, Tranzor Z, a number of times. In that version he was referred to as Genghis the Ghastly. In the last episode he declared that with Dr. Demon (Hell) out of the way, the stage was set for his own domination of the world, which was to have been the lead-in to Great Mazinger. However, since the sequel series was never imported to America, nothing ever came of this as far as Tranzor Z was concerned. Trivia * A villain from Cutie Honey Flash, called Gorgon Claw, is a female version of Duke Gorgon. Category:Mazinger series characters it:Granduca Gorgon